Elina Mori
by Narutorocks1
Summary: Elina Mori is a 13 year old year in team 7. She has a gift. She can see the future. Disclaimer I don't own the series Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: **bold righting means someone is thinking**

_Italics means the scene is in the past_

"And team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

I saw Naruto's fist fly in the air. "Yes!" he yelled. Sakura groaned.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura squeaked, while Naruto pouted.

"And Mori Elina." Sakura smiled, Naruto gave me thumbs up, and Sasuke grunted. **At least they are all my friends, **I thought.

"This will be are only 5 man squad." Iruka said. "You all will meet your senseis tomorrow."

The bell rang five minutes letter. I left the left the academy with my team. Naruto kept on blabbing about how miserable his life is now that Sasuke was on his team, while Sakura was asking Sasuke to go on a date with her. Sasuke kept on saying no. I was thinking of what I'm going to eat. This is how it usually is between the four of us. I would space off while they talk.

_Naruto was my first friend. When I was a baby, my parents died trying to battle the nine tails fox. People made fun of me because they all thought they were cowards and weren't strong enough to kill it. They always pushed me around, saying I was just like them. Naruto told them he had it inside him and to beat him up instead of me. When they were done I was crying really hard. He got back up and came straight to me. I thought he was going to hurt be, but he didn't. He gave me a hug and tried to help me calm down. When I was finally calm enough to speak to him, I asked him "Why did you do that?"_

"_Because you're just like me. We both don't have parents. We both don't know what feeling love from our parents is like." He was right. _

"_Why were they hurting you?" he asked. _

"_They think my parents are cowards because they didn't defeat the nine tails. So they call me one too." _

"_That's not true. Your parent died trying to save the village and you. They were not cowards, they were brave. You are not coward either. You have a kind a heart. Even though you have been through so much pain, you are really kind." He said while having his famous grin on his face._

_He turned around and started walking him when I stopped him by asking, "What's your name?" He turned to look at me and said "Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_Mori Elina." I smile at him. "Naruto. Do you want to be my friend." He looked shocked. "Yes!" He said. We said goodbye and left._

"Hello! Earth to Elina!" Sakura was waving her hand in my face. "W-What?" They all laughed.

"I said did you want to hang out at my house." She said.

"Oh um, sure." I said

"Bye you guys! See you tomorrow." I said. "Bye Sasuke-koo" Sakura said with a smile on her face. They waved and started walking home. **I wonder who my sensei will be?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Elina!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow! I yelled back. She closes the door behind me.

_Sakura was my second friend. People always called her billboard because of her forehead. Ino helped her with the bullying and soon they became the most popular friends in school. I thought Sakura was nice, and fun, so I wanted to be friends with her. So I went to say hi to her._

"_Hey coward! Sakura isn't going to be friends with you. She'll just step on you like a floor mat, not even noticing your there. They all start laughing at me. I started to cry. __**I'm not a coward. **__I thought._

"_Leave her alone!" Sakura yells at them._

"_Come on, girls. She's not worth are time." They walk away, one of them pushing me over. Sakura came and helped me up._

"_What was that about?" She asks._

"_I-I just wanted to-to say h-hi to you." I say, through tears._

"_Oh, well, hello." She says with a warm smile on her face._

"_Hi." I smile back. I hug her ,telling her "Thank you."_

"_No problem." She returns the hug. We became best friends after that._

I started walking home, feeling to cold air on my face. As I'm walking, I can feel someone fallowing me. I turn around, and I don't see anyone. I turn to start walking again, when I see Sasuke a few inches in front of me.

"Ah!" I scream, falling over. He catches me by the arm, pulling me back up.

"Sorry." He says.

You scared the crap out of me!" I say, taking deep breaths to calm me down. "Why are you here, anyways?"

It isn't safe being out her by yourself. You could get hurt."

_ I'm the only person he'll actually talk to. When we were younger, my parents died on a mission when I was 8. I ran away from the hokage, who was trying to calm me down. I was scared and lonely, and I didn't want to be around him. I ran into the forest and tripped on a tree root. I skinned my knee, feeling pain. I cried and cried, not because it hurt, but because of the loss of my family. When I lease expected it, someone came from behind me, and hugged me. I turn around, and see dark hair. I immediately new who it was. It was Uhiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in are academy. _

"_Why a-are you hugging me? I'm n-not popular. I-I'm a nobody. I don't deserve one." I say through sobs. _

"_Because I went through the same thing. You're not a nobody. Your nice, and smart, and fun to be around. If know one wants to be your friend, then they have problems." That surprised me. First, that was the first time I ever heard him speak, and second, he wants to be my friend._

"_You mean it?" I ask, not sure if he's lying, or telling the truth._

"_Of course I do." He says, and I can tell he means it._

"_Thank you." I tell him, hugging him. "Friends?" I ask him, sticking out my hand._

"_Friends." He shakes my hand, confirming are friendship._

"Thank you for walking me home."

"_No problem. See you tomorrow." He starts walking back to his own house. I live alone, all my clans dead. Just like Sasuke, only different reasons. My clan died because they were at war with a different clan. They all died, except for a couple in the other clan. I was the only one that my mom and dad were the only ones that survived, so they moved to the leaf village, and I was born. Sasuke told me how his clan died. It was horrible._

_ I get into bed, and fall asleep, thinking of my wonderful friends. They matter more to me, than my own life._


End file.
